Missing In Action
by kijani
Summary: They almost have all the Shikon jewel shards!...but what happens when Naraku gets control of Kikyou and Kagome is kidnapped? What is Inuyasha going to do? Summary sucks...I know. Sorry! R&R please! FINISHED!
1. Chapter One: Kagome, kidnapped?

**A/N: My first Inuyasha fic...definitely not my first fic, though. Oh, and beware: I live in Japan, and while my Japanese is pretty good...it isn't the best. I have never actually seen an episode of Inuyasha in English, and I am going off of what I know from the manga I've read and some Japanese episodes I have caught a glimpse of...in other words, it should be interesting! I hope y'all like it! **

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Missing In Action**

"Sango! I...I didn't mean to! It slipped! I swear!" The red hand-shaped mark across Miroku's face told an all-too-familiar tale.

"Of course you didn't, you stupid pervert! You never do mean to, do you?" she growled her reply as she stomped angrily past the rest of the group.

Kagome and Inuyasha, walking several feet in front of everyone else, could not help but laugh.

"My grandfather would die!" Kagome whispered. "He'd keel over dead if he knew that Miroku was a monk!" she paused, and turned to face him. "Honestly, Miroku. If you like her so much, you ought to be going about it differently. The way to a woman's heart is definitely not through groping her..." But Kagome had stopped talking. They had reached the well. This meant that she was almost home.

"Inuyasha...err...watch the ears if you can. My mom invited my friends over. Miroku...hands off." She glared at him.

"I wasn't going to!" he whined.

In Kagome's bedroom, a rather large group of people was gathered. Including herself, there was seven of them. Sango and Miroku sat near the window, directly across from Inuyasha. Kagome's friends were standing, smiling at her.

"Are you feeling better today?" one of them asked. "We heard you are coming back to school tomorrow."

_Not really, no. I have to help Inuyasha destroy Naraku so I can get the Shikon jewel and restore order to his time. School has sort of taken a back seat... _Kagome thought. "Actually, I'm not feeling too great, but I'm so glad you came over." _No I'm not. _She thought again to herself. _I don't need you to be nosy right now. What I need is to get the rest of the jewel shards before something bad happens. There's too little time left for me to just hang around..._

"Kagome?" Inuyasha whispered. "Are you all right?"

"I think too much. I've given myself a headache."

Inuyasha tilted his head to the side. To him, she did look as if she wasn't feeling very well...and it had to have something to do with the jewel. The idea that only two pieces remained scared even him, but it was thinking about who might have those pieces that was truly terrifying.

Inuyasha shivered. "Well, maybe you ought to lie down, Kagome? I could go make you some tea if you like?" he asked, and was almost disappointed when she shook her head. "Are you sure you don't need anything?"

"No, Inuyasha. I'm fine. I just need to rest."

Inuyasha turned to her friends. "I'm sorry, but she's not feeling well again. Could you guys come back some other time after she has had some rest?"

The three of them nodded, and quietly left the room. Once they were out of earshot, they began to talk quietly amongst themselves.

"I'm sorry that Kagome is ill like that all the time," whispered one of them.

Another smiled. "Yes, but isn't it cute? He was practically jumping through hoops to try and help her."

"He? You mean Inuyasha?" the third asked. "Yes, well, Kagome does seem very fond of him. Don't you wish there were other men like that in the world?"

"Seriously Kagome, you actually aren't looking well..." Miroku worried.

"I'm fine, Miroku. Besides, we have other things to worry about right now, and I am not one of them. Or have you forgotten that we are only missing two of the jewel shards? That scares me. Maybe that's why I'm not feeling well?" she dazed off for a moment. "Do we know who has the other two pieces?"

Inuyasha frowned. "_I_ know. You probably won't want to know, though."

Kagome was red. "Of course I want to know! Why wouldn't I want to know? Isn't it my _job_ to know?"

"Calm down." He held up his hands in defeat, and his expression softened.

Kagome blinked. Something was wrong with Inuyasha. "What is it?" she whispered.

"It's Naraku, " he replied. "He has the other pieces of the jewel, Kagome. And you have the rest in that thing around your belt loop. You have all the other pieces, and he wants them for his own."

Kagome's face drained of color. "I thought that your brother...?"

"Well, apparently not, or I wouldn't be telling you this, would I?" he snarled.

Sango, who had been silent a long while by then, finally decided to speak. "Kagome...oh no..." she whispered. "Don't you realize?" She paused to see if Kagome would understand on her own.

"Naraku is going to come after me..." Kagome nodded. _And we're going to die. We aren't ready to fight him yet. We can't fight him yet. He's too good...but I can't let him get the jewel! How are we supposed to survive this? _

"I'm staying here tonight. I can't have Naraku coming in and snatching you from your bed or anything." Inuyasha said offhandedly.

Kagome flushed. "No, you're not! Besides, how is Naraku supposed to get to my time, anyway? He can't. I'll be fine. You guys can take the jewel shards. I'll...I'll meet you guys at Inuyasha's tree in the morning."

Inuyasha and the others regretfully left. Kagome opened her closet. Hanging on the left were her school uniforms, unused in recent months. To her right was a kimono that Kaede had given her. She shivered. It looked almost exactly like the one Kikyou wore. Leaning up against the wall on that same side was a large bow and quiver. Kagome glared at it for several seconds before carefully closing her closet door. _I'm scared..._She frowned, and plopped down on her bed. Within minutes, she was off to sleep, but she couldn't even find peace in her dreams...

_Where am I? It's so dark..._Kagome was somewhere that was very unfamiliar. The sky was black, there were no trees, no houses, no people, no living things at all...except...

'_Inuyasha! What do you think you're doing? If you go out there alone, he'll kill you!' _It was Sango's voice.

'_He's got Kagome somewhere, Sango! I have to go get her!'_

'_He's trying to trick you, Inuyasha! He has the jewel shards now! Kagome is gone!' _

Kagome gasped. "I'm not gone! I'm right here, you morons!" she screamed out.

'_I don't care, Sango! He has to pay! He's taken everyone dear to me away! I'm going to make sure that he doesn't live to use that jewel! Kagome...' Inuyasha frowned. 'The least I can do is...take her body back to her own time...' _

'_You've lost it, Inuyasha!' Sango hollered back. 'We can't take him on our own!'_

'_But until Miroku gets back, we have to try! I can't let him win. He has to pay! He has to pay...' _

Inuyasha's voice seemed to be getting father off. Kagome couldn't hear it at all now. "I'm right here, damn it! I'm not dead!" she screamed into the blackness. She could see Naraku now. She could hear him, cackling in his victory. She saw Inuyasha charge him...there was a bright, blinding light. Then, there was only Naraku's evil laughter....

"No! Inuyasha!" Kagome sobbed. Finally, she jerked awake. Her room was quiet. Everything had been a dream...but something still wasn't right. Kagome glanced suspiciously around her room. Then she noticed it. The window was wide open, and a chilly breeze was filling the room. She stood to close it.

"Were you having a nightmare?" smirked someone behind her. The voice sounded eerily familiar.

Kagome pivoted on her heel. "Kikyou?" she gasped.

"You seem surprised."

"How did you get here?"

"None of that should matter to you, because you're going to be leaving soon," she laughed.

"Leaving? No, not really." Kagome cautiously took a step sideways. Her closet was getting closer and closer.

Kikyou smiled. "Are you looking for this?" She held Kagome's bow in her hands. "Were _you_ going to try to shoot _me_? That is funny..." she mused.

"Someone will hear you!" Kagome warned threateningly.

"Who? Your mother? What is she going to do?"

Kagome glanced behind her. The drop from her bedroom window to the ground below was a long one. There wasn't really a way out. Kikyou was blocking it. "What are you doing here? You can't possibly tell me you want the jewel? It was your job to protect it!"

"None of that is my choice anymore..."

"What is that supposed to mean? You still have a soul! You're in control! Unless...Oh, no..." Kagome screamed. _If Naraku controls Kikyou now..._

Kikyou aimed, and fired, very effectively taking out Kagome's knee. The pain was blinding. But where was her mother? Someone had to have heard something!

"Now you have to come with me, you stupid girl..." Kikyou smirked.

Kagome didn't remember much after she fell. The last thing she remembered before drifting into blackness was Kikyou's form looming triumphantly over her crippled one. Then, there was nothing.

The next day, Inuyasha, Shippo, Sango, and Miroku made their way back towards the well and Inuyasha's tree. Kagome was not there, but something else was.

Miroku snatched the piece of parchment, which had been held to the tree by a single arrow. His eyes scanned it quickly, and his face fell just as fast. "Oh, no..."

"What's 'Oh, no' mean?" growled Inuyasha.

"He's got her." Miroku replied simply.

Inuyasha looked confused. "Who's got...Kagome?!" Inuyasha turned red. "Naraku has Kagome?"

"We have until tomorrow morning to hand over the rest of the jewel shards..." Miroku read aloud. "Or..." he gulped.

"Or what?" yelped Inuyasha.

"He's going to kill her, Inuyasha. I'm so sorry...if we don't hand those shards over, he's going to kill her..."

Inuyasha paled. "We can't...not to him...even I'm not that thick...oh god..."

"Exactly..." Miroku whispered.

"What do you think we should do about it?" asked Sango.

Inuyasha's face hardened to anger. "First, we find Kikyou."

"Why?" Sango frowned. "We all know that usually ends bad..."

"Because...this is her arrow, and the writing on the paper is hers as well. She has something to do with all of this...."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: This is the first chapter of the first Inuyasha fic I have ever done...If it seems long, I'm sorry...but I had issues deciding where to end it, so I picked right there. Please review and let me know what you think! Chapter two will hopefully be up soon, depending on my schedule at school. I hope you liked it!**


	2. Chapter Two: The Exchange? AHH!

**A/N: Thanks to all you who posted reviews on the first chapter! Here is number two! I hope y'all like it just as much! Please let me know what you think!**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Missing in Action: Chapter Two**

"I don't think Kikyou would do something as vile as this..." Kaede shook her head. "It's just not in her nature..."

"She tries to kill Inuyasha every time we run into her. I think that qualifies, doesn't it?" asked Sango.

Kaede frowned. "That is different."

Inuyasha's jaw nearly hit the ground. "How is that any different?" he demanded.

"Because, my dear Inuyasha, Kikyou and Kagome are connected to one another. You know this. All of you know this. The pieces just don't fit..."

"We can't just hand those shards over to Naraku, though...can you even imagine how awful that would be?" Shippo sighed.

Miroku shuddered. "We have to take Naraku out. We can't risk him getting all the jewel shards. He'd win. We can't let him win. He has hurt too many people," Miroku glanced lovingly at Sango. "We knew we'd have to fight eventually..."

"And your brilliant plan is what?" Inuyasha challenged him. "We don't know how Kikyou is involved, we have no clue where they've got Kagome at, and did you happen to miss the big important part? He's going to kill her!"

Sango took a deep breath. "Calm down, Inuyasha." She smiled. "We'll think of something...but you're going to have to help us. You know Kikyou better than almost everyone here...why would she get herself involved with Naraku? Think, Inuyasha..."

"She wouldn't, " answered Kaede, "not by choice. It was her job to protect the jewel. She wouldn't team up with someone like Naraku if she could help it. People like Naraku are the kind of people that Kikyou was trying to protect the jewel from."

Sango gasped as something suddenly came to her. "My brother!" she yelped. "What if Naraku has done to Kikyou what he did to my brother?"

Inuyasha turned. "Then we'd be in serious trouble." He whispered. "But the truth is...we don't have much time to worry about consequences."

"Is this going to be painful?" asked Shippo from the corner.

Inuyasha frowned. "I'm not sure yet...but I know a way to get Kikyou off your backs. I'll just have her do a little something for me first..."

"Our backs? What does that mean, Inuyasha?" Miroku followed him from Kaede's home. "What do you mean? You aren't going to do anything crazy, are you? You wouldn't do anything to get yourself hurt, would you? Inuyasha! Are you listening to me?" Miroku was turning red with anger.

Inuyasha turned towards him, shaking his head. "Nothing like that. I'm just going to give her what she wants. You guys can get Kagome back and beat the tar out of Naraku."

"There you go again, Inuyasha! What do you mean? You're talking crazy!"

"Miroku," the hand on his shoulder was Sango's. "Back off. You're about to get in the middle of a lover's quarrel..."

"You're doing it now, too!" groaned Miroku in confusion. "What is everybody talking about? Can someone clue me in, please?"

Later that afternoon, Inuyasha sat in the forest thinking to himself. _This is not how everything was supposed to go. I have to find Kikyou. Maybe there's still something of her left that will understand what I am about to do. And then again, that still leaves the others...how are they to fight Naraku on their own? Unless..._

Inuyasha stood. "Sesshoumaru!" he screamed at the top of his lungs. "Where are you, brother? I...I need your help!" he screamed in defeat. It was hard to admit, but if Naraku was to be defeated, his friends were going to need some back up. He would give Sesshoumaru his sword. He would have no need for it...and Sesshoumaru would help them defeat Naraku. It was the best...the _only_ plan he had.

"You don't have to scream," Sesshoumaru smirked, emerging from behind a group of trees. "I can hear pretty well, you know."

"Sesshoumaru, I don't want to..." Inuyasha began.

He shook his head. "I have no intention of fighting you, little brother. But I am wondering what's going on inside that little head of yours..."

"Kagome's been kidnapped by Kikyou..." Inuyasha sighed. Having to tell his brother about everything was definitely going to be a slap in the face.

"Kagome? You mean that annoying girl...the one who's supposed to be the reincarnation of Kikyou?" Sesshoumaru waited, and Inuyasha nodded slowly. "Well," he laughed, "isn't that just backwards!"

"Stop it, Sesshoumaru! I mean it! Naraku is controlling Kikyou! We have until tomorrow morning to give him the jewel shards, or he's threatened to kill her!"

"Naraku doesn't 'threaten' to do anything, little brother..." Sesshoumaru frowned. "So why, of all people, do you want my help?"

Inuyasha took a deep breath. "I need to find Kikyou. I have an idea that might get Kagome back safely, but it would involve my having to...err...leave. I need you to find Kikyou. If she agrees, I will give you my sword before I go...and I want you to help them defeat Naraku." Inuyasha studied his brother's face for signs of acceptance.

"What exactly are you talking about? What do you mean when you say you'd have to leave?"

"It's a long story! Are you going to do what I've asked or not...because if not I need to go! There isn't that much time left!"

Sesshoumaru shrugged. "Breathe...I will help you just this once. But don't think that when this is all over you will get any leniency. This is a one time deal..." Sesshoumaru looked very displeased at the idea of having to help his little brother.

"Where I'm going, I won't need any more of your help..." Inuyasha growled under his breath, and turned to return to the village.

Sango, Miroku and Shippo were again gathered in Kaede's hut.

Miroku stood almost immediately when Inuyasha entered. "You wouldn't...would you? You never mentioned anything about any 'trades' before, Inuyasha. We're all supposed to fight Naraku together. That was supposed to include you!"

"Kagome isn't from this time, Miroku. She's not from here, and if I can help it, she isn't going to die here either. Do you have a problem with that?" Inuyasha snapped.

Miroku nodded, standing his ground. "As a matter of fact, I do!" he snarled. "Have you even thought about what could happen? Who's to say she won't die here anyway, battling Naraku? Who's to say that, huh? And it won't be like you'll be there to protect her...so how can you sit there and guarantee anything about her safety?"

Sango nodded. "He has a point, Inuyasha. You may be doing what you think could help her, but your plan has a huge gaping hole in it. There's a big chance that everything you do could be in vain. Didn't you think of that?"

Inuyasha frowned. _Nope...hadn't considered that. And I asked Sesshoumaru for help. Sango and Miroku are right, though...there's far too much risk involved. I wasn't thinking clearly. But still...how to get Kagome out of there without getting us all killed..._

"Inuyasha, that's simple. Give him what he wants..." Kaede whispered from a corner of her house.

Inuyasha fell over as he usually did when Kagome sat him. "Have you lost your mind, old woman?"

"Not the real jewel shards, you idiot boy!" she snapped. "Naraku may think he is smart...but he is blinded by greed. If he thinks he has the jewel shards, you may be able to get Kagome back..."

"And just how do you plan on giving him the jewel shards without giving them to him? Is that what you want to do...because that would be really tricky...he'd have to actually think they worked..."

"You underestimate me, Inuyasha..." Kaede smiled. "Sit. This will only take a minute. Hand me one of the shards. I'm going to replicate it."

"Replicate?" whispered Shippo. "Won't he be able to tell they are fakes?"

"Not when I'm through with them," Kaede smirked. "When your brother gets here with Kikyou, tell her you have the jewel shards...but do not give these to her until she has brought Kagome back to you." Kaede instructed. "Kikyou will be able to tell they are fake...but I doubt she is completely gone...I doubt she actually wants Naraku to have his hands on the real shards..."

"You think Kikyou will be able to think enough to give Naraku the fake ones? What if she just tries to kill us? That has happened before, you know...so it wouldn't be too much of a surprise..."

"I doubt it..." Kaede shook her head. "Despite everything, I have a little bit more faith in my sister than you do..."

"Can we trust you to do this, Kaede?" Inuyasha whispered.

Kaede shrugged. "I'll be done in just a second..." she nodded.

Kaede's quick work proved to be a good thing. Sesshoumaru and Kikyou appeared not ten minutes later. Kaede walked outside with Inuyasha and the others to greet them.

"You have something I want?" Kikyou smirked.

Inuyasha nodded. "Yes, actually. Naraku wanted the jewel shards? You bring her back here to me, and they are his..."

"You are tricking me!" she accused.

"I am not, Kikyou! I have the jewel shards, but you must return Kagome before I hand over anything! My patience is waning! Bring her back, or I swear, I'll scatter them across the globe!"

Kikyou had a look of shock on her face. Inuyasha could tell just by looking at her that part of her was still in control. Naraku had not won yet.

"You'd...you'd do that...for her?" Kikyou stammered. "Why?"

"Because, Kikyou..." Inuyasha whispered. _Damn! Why'd she have to make it so complicated? He didn't know why...because he didn't want her to die...because she didn't deserve it...because he loved her...there were too many reasons. Why did she need to know?_

"I understand, Inuyasha." Kikyou sighed quietly. "I will return soon..."

Sesshoumaru glared at his little brother. "Doesn't seem to me like you plan on going anywhere." He smirked.

"Not today, Sesshoumaru." Inuyasha shook his head. "I'll let you know..." he smiled.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Okay...so I am a sucker for the cliffhanger thing...sorry about this. I hope you liked it though! I bet y'all thought I was going to actually send Inuyasha into oblivion? Nah! There can be no final fight without him, of course...That kind of leaves Sesshoumaru in the dust for now (Sorry Yuffie!)...But don't worry about him! He'll come back around later! As for the next chapter...I don't know yet. Please review and let me know what you think!**


	3. Chapter Three: Sesshoumaru Returns!

**A/N: Don't know what to say about this chapter except that I am bringing back Sesshoumaru for more than one purpose....just read and find out!**

**Yuffie: Really?**

**Me: Oh yeah!**

**Yuffie: (While doing happy dance) YAY!**

**Me: Uh...huh...**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Missing in Action: Chapter Three**

"Kikyou should be back any time now," Inuyasha paced the floor.

Sango smiled. "Don't worry about it, Inuyasha. She seemed to understand."

"She is taking a while, though," commented Miroku.

"Sh! Not around Inuyasha!" scolded Shippo, who glanced worriedly at the face of his friend. "She's probably fine, Inuyasha."

"We'll see soon enough," whispered Kaede. "Kikyou is approaching with Kagome as we speak."

"Where?!"

"Down, boy!"

"Give me the jewel shards now, Inuyasha." Kikyou demanded.

"Is this really Kagome?" he asked her.

Kagome smiled, despite her obvious pain. "I should slap you just for asking such a stupid question!" she growled at him. "After I've been to a hospital, I do have one question for you, though..."

Inuyasha nodded his understanding. "Here, Kikyou. As promised," he tossed her the bag containing the jewel shards.

"Inuyasha? What the hell are you doing? She works for Naraku! What in your mind makes it logical to give the shards to her?" Kagome screamed.

"We made a deal. You, in exchange for the jewel shards. You're here, so now I have to keep up my end of the bargain..."

"Me?" Kagome whispered. "You agreed to give the jewel shards over for me?" Ordinarily, Kagome would think that this was very romantic. Right now, she was ready to kill him. "You idiot! Are you trying to get us killed? I'm not worth getting everybody killed over!"

"Chill," whispered Miroku behind her.

Kikyou nodded, and hesitantly made her retreat.

"Those weren't the real shards, you stupid girl." Inuyasha snapped when Kikyou was far enough away. "Kaede made fake ones."

"Then you just made Naraku really mad..." Kagome whispered.

Inuyasha would have replied at this, but he was too busy staring at Kagome's bloody knee...or what was left of it. He cringed. "How are you standing?" he asked.

"Hi!" Sango waved in his face. She was standing right next to Kagome, holding her up as best she could.

"Kaede! We need some of your stinky medicine!" Inuyasha called into the house. "Kagome's knee is really messed up!"

"Can you walk?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome glared at him.

"I was just asking!"

"Don't ask, then!" she snapped.

"Stop arguing, you two. We're going to need to figure out what we're going to do once Naraku figures out that the jewel fragments are fake. Any ideas?" Shippo asked.

"What about Kikyou?" Kagome whispered.

Inuyasha turned quickly. "Huh?"

"You heard me, Inuyasha. What about Kikyou?"

"I don't know. We can't actually help her until Naraku releases her from his power...she kind of has to do what she's told until then..." he frowned. "You...want to help her?"

"It isn't likely that he'll just let her go, though..." Sango frowned and stared at the ground.

Kagome sighed, but answered Inuyasha anyway. "She helped me. I think we ought to return the favor if we can..."

"Boy, this _is_ backwards..." Shippo whistled.

Inuyasha blinked in obvious confusion.

Kagome laughed. "Hey, this knee is a much better alternative than the excruciatingly painful kind of death that Naraku seems so fond of..." she smirked.

"You're hurt?" Everyone gasped. Sesshoumaru had just waltzed right into Kaede's small house.

"No, really?" Sango rolled her eyes. "Isn't it obvious?"

"If you're going to beat Naraku, she's going to have to be in good health, Inuyasha. If she's already bleeding when she gets there, what good will she be?" he frowned.

Inuyasha reddened. "You have a point...but then again, since when have you cared?" he shot his reply.

"I thought you wanted my help?"

Again, Inuyasha fell over, as he would have if Kagome had 'sat' him. "_You_ actually want to help _us_? What are your motives?"

"What aren't?" he challenged his little brother.

"But you...!" Inuyasha whined.

Sesshoumaru smiled. "I said it was a 'one time deal'...I remember." He nodded. "But I think I'm feeling generous today."

"Meaning since you're not in the mood to _kill_ us, you'll help us beat Naraku instead?" asked Miroku. "It sounds all right."

Inuyasha glared at him. "You've all gone mad."

"You could actually use his help, you know..." it was Kaede, who had been silent throughout the exchange.

"WHAT!?"

"Can you heal the girl's leg, Sesshoumaru?" Kaede asked rather than addressing Inuyasha.

"Probably." He shrugged.

"He's in!" Kagome smiled.

_Kagome's all right...all thanks to Sesshoumaru. Darn. That means I owe him again. I'm never going to live this down. Of course, if Kikyou had her way, I'd never get to live anything down...guess I shouldn't complain..._

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed, waving her arms frantically in his face. "Earth to Inuyasha! Is anyone home in there?" _Hmm_...Kagome smiled to herself. "Sit!" she yelled.

Inuyasha crashed face first into the floor. He glared up at her, greatly annoyed. "Why did you have to do that?"

"Because you were spacing out." Sesshoumaru smirked.

"Who asked you?" Inuyasha growled.

"You did."

"Did not!"

"Did!"

Miroku leaned sideways so that he could whisper to Sango. "You know, they sure do bicker like they are related..." He paused. "But you have to agree...the bickering is a much better alternative to them trying to kill each other, isn't it?"

Sango laughed, and nodded in agreement. "Boys! Play nice! Now, I think we have a bit of a bigger issue at hand here..."

"You're telling me," Miroku smiled, studying his hand.

"Shut up. Not literally _your_ hand..." Sango groaned. "We still haven't come up with a plan yet, and I doubt Naraku will wait for us to find him once he realizes we tricked him like that..." She glanced around at everyone in the room, stopping only for a moment to acknowledge that Kaede was still there.

Kaede laughed. "Child, I may be good, but I'm not _that_ good. Count me out this time." She waved, and quickly left the room.

Inuyasha, ignoring that Kaede had said anything at all, replied to Sango. "That sounds like something that is far too close to the truth for my own comfort. I don't like it when you're right about things like this..."

Sesshoumaru cleared his throat, pretending that Inuyasha wasn't there. "First order of business..." he smirked. "Who all plans to fight? I need to know what I'm working with..."

"We all plan to fight." Kagome nodded in determination.

Sesshoumaru frowned. "Oh, good. So I have an archer, a fox demon, a demon hunter, and a perverted monk to work with?"

"Ahem..."

"Oh, and Inuyasha..." Sesshoumaru waved.

"Good one, smart ass. Now, do you have a plan or not?"

"Inuyasha! Be nice!" Kagome warned.

Sesshoumaru nodded. "Oh, I have a plan all right. Whether or not it works will depend on how willing you and Kagome are to help make it work, though..."

Kagome nodded. "We're listening..."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: This chapter is shorter than I am used to...err...oh well. Revelation of the big 'plan' and a couple other interesting things will pop up in the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed this one! Please review!**


	4. Chapter Four: The Plan

A/n: Sorry about the time between updates. We're fixing to have a typhoon, and I tend to get bored at these times. One would think that I would be able to write more then, but no...So here it is and I hope you all like it! Please review and let me know!

**Missing in Action: Chapter Four**

"Sesshoumaru...just do us all a favor and tell us what's going on inside that little head of yours," growled Inuyasha, growing ever more impatient.

"All right!" he groaned. He cleared his throat loudly.

"Don't worry about that. We're all listening..." Miroku smirked.

"Kagome will go in first. I can show her where Naraku is at. You..." he pointed to Shippo. "You need to create some kind of diversion. I've heard of your trickeries. Would you be able to...err...how do you say...clone Inuyasha? We're going to want Naraku to think he is there with her..." Sesshoumaru explained.

Inuyasha frowned. "You want to send Kagome to Naraku alone with an Inuyasha blow up doll? How long do you think that will keep Naraku busy? Feh. He may be a jerk, but I wouldn't call him a _stupid_ jerk..." He paused. "How do we know he doesn't have his own diabolical little plan?"

"He thinks he has the shikon shards, you idiot. Don't give him too much credit..."

"Go on..." whispered Kagome, ignoring the argument completely. "What exactly do I do?"

He tossed her a quiver with one hand, and her bow with the other. "I'm hoping Naraku will be occupied enough with the fake Inuyasha to forget about you long enough for you to get a shot in..."

"That, I don't like. That is like pitting her up against him by herself. Once she hits him, he won't care if Inuyasha's biting his head off..." Miroku quieted suddenly. "Wait! I think I might understand what you are talking about!"

"Can you fill me in, then? I am a little lost right now," Sango admitted.

"It's a double diversion tactic." Miroku explained. "The fake Inuyasha is the first diversion- it's sole purpose is to occupy Naraku's attention for like ten seconds so Kagome can get a shot or two in..." He made a hand gesture. "Then, Naraku will target Kagome, and the rest of us will be able to join in..."

"I still don't like the idea of Kagome as Naraku's personal play thing." Inuyasha scoffed. "It sounds a little bit like you want her to play suicide soldier or something..."

Kagome blinked. _Inuyasha is worried about me? I still want to fight. He isn't going to convince me otherwise. _"Inuyasha, I want to fight. I don't mind." She shook her head. "I've gotten out of plenty of messes. I should be able to stay alive long enough for you guys to join in..."

Sesshoumaru nodded. "Well then...as to the rest of it..."

"Smart ass..." Inuyasha growled under his breath. "We're listening."

"Monk, when Naraku's attention is averted to Kagome, I want you to use your wind tunnel..."

"But Kagome could get sucked in!" whined Inuyasha.

"Well then she'll just have to hold on to something then!" Sesshoumaru snarled. "Let me finish Inuyasha...then you can bicker all you want, because I won't care..."

Inuyasha crossed his arms defiantly, but said nothing else.

"Once the monk has his wind tunnel open, that should at least slow Naraku down enough to give Sango, Inuyasha, and myself the opportunity to wage the final attack..."

Miroku nodded, a look of sheer determination on his face. He turned to Sango. "I want you to be careful," he whispered to her. "I don't know what I'd do if anything were to happen to you..." He leaned sideways. Sango leaned in to hear him. "You'll probably have to watch out for those two more than you will Naraku," he advised her. "Just...be careful..."

Sango nodded. "When do we leave?"

"We wait until nightfall." Sesshoumaru nodded. "Then, if we're successful and Naraku is defeated, Kagome will return to her own time, and Inuyasha can be on his way with Kikyou..." He glared at Inuyasha, as if daring him to say something.

"Feh." He smirked.

"Wait...rewind...what?" Kagome yelled. "What is he talking about, Inuyasha? Out with it!" she demanded. "_Where_ are you going with Kikyou, exactly?"

"I made a promise," he waved.

"What _kind_ of promise, Inuyasha?" Kagome's eyes were welling up with tears. Most anything involving Kikyou was bad news to her.

"You haven't told her, Inuyasha? Aw..." Sesshoumaru smirked.

"Shut the hell up, Sesshoumaru! She didn't need to know!" he screamed back.

Sesshoumaru turned to Kagome. "Inuyasha has promised to return with Kikyou to..." he didn't even finish his sentence before Kagome's tears began to fall.

"Kagome..." Inuyasha whispered.

"You're not going with her, Inuyasha!" Kagome sobbed. "I won't allow you to do that to yourself, understand?"

"Who are you to tell me what I can and can not do?" he challenged.

"I...oh, Inuyasha! You just can't!" she wrapped her arms around his middle, and he jumped in surprise.

"I...can't go back on my word, Kagome. It was something I promised a long time ago. I don't even think I knew you then..." he explained quickly.

"Maybe I can talk to her..." Kagome was saying more to herself than to anyone else.

Miroku, taking a deep breath, carefully helped Inuyasha to loosen Kagome's death grip on him. He held her by her shoulders, and looked her straight in the eyes. "Let's not come to any conclusions yet, all right?" He turned back towards Inuyasha, who nodded in reluctant agreement. "Let's see how everything goes tonight before we go making any irrational decisions..."

Kagome nodded, glared at Inuyasha, and wiped a fugitive tear from her cheek. Grabbing her bow and quiver, she turned to the others. "Come on. It's almost time to get going..."

**A/N: Okay, so this one is shorter than the previous ones, but I hope you liked it anyway! Let me know, okay? Next chapter will hopefully be up soon!**


	5. Chapter Five: Naraku!

**A/N: It's been a while hasn't it? **

**Yuffie: Yeah, you...you...baka!**

**Me: _Well_, I was going to say 'Here's Chapter five...but since you're mad at me...**

**Yuffie: NO! **

**Me: All right, then....Here's chapter five!**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Missing In Action: Chapter Five**

"Kagome, why are you so upset? You need to calm down! You can't expect to be able to fight Naraku like this!" Inuyasha pleaded.

"My mood has absolutely nothing to do with _him_, now does it?" she snarled. "Leave me alone."

"Damn it, Kagome! I can't leave you alone!"

"That's what you were planning to do anyway, wasn't it?" she smirked.

Sesshoumaru groaned. "Shut up! We're almost there, and we don't need him finding us until we're ready to find him!" He turned to the rest of the group. "Does everyone remember the plan?" He waited, and they all nodded. "Inuyasha, wait up there...Shippo...that looks great...Kagome...you're on..." he pointed. "Go that way just a little farther down until you come to a clearing..."

She nodded. "What do I do if...."

"Don't worry about any of that. Just stick to the plan as much as possible until everyone else can join in..." he snapped.

"Naraku!" Kagome screamed. "We've come for you! Show your ugly face!"

"We know you're here! I could smell you half a mile away!" Kagome glanced in surprise at the fake Inuyasha. _I don't know how he did it...but he did. Shippo has out done himself this time, _she thought.

It was only a matter of seconds before Naraku, in all his great and ugly glory, appeared before them. He smiled. "Why, Inuyasha...you look so alone. Do you expect that stupid crippled girl to help you? Oh well. Now that I have the last of the jewel shards, no one will be able to save you..."

Kagome's face reddened. _That stupid son-of-a..._

Kagome gasped. The fake Inuyasha had jumped towards Naraku. She aimed and fired three arrows in quick succession. Naraku turned to her as Inuyasha popped above his head.

"You've _tricked_ me?" he was enraged.

_More than you know_, thought Kagome. She jumped to avoid what would have been a very deadly blow. _Where the hell are Inuyasha and the others? When I get my hands on that boy I am going to..._ "Ah!" she screamed, taking yet another dive towards the dirt.

Suddenly, from out of the forest came Inuyasha. Naraku momentarily halted his assault to smile at him. "Nice of you to finally join us, Inuyasha...why don't you tell you're little girlfriend how you're feeling...what's on your mind..." he laughed a sinister, cackling laugh.

Kagome shivered. _What's he talking about? Why isn't Inuyasha attacking him? Why isn't he attacking us? What the hell is going on? So much for a plan..._

Inuyasha did not speak. Kagome tilted her head sideways, staring at him. She glanced cautiously back at Naraku, who had still yet to finish her off. "Inuyasha?" she whispered. "What's wrong with you?"

"What the hell? Why isn't she here yet?" Sesshoumaru yelled.

Inuyasha frowned deeply. "If she's hurt, I promise, I'm going to kill you." He nodded at his half brother.

"We should go. We need to go now and see what's going on..." whispered Miroku in a very worried tone of voice. "It's been too quiet over there for too long now..."

Shippo nodded. "I don't like the looks of thins either," he agreed. "I say we go now."

"I'm in. She's been there too long by herself. Something must have gone wrong." Sango sighed. "Are you coming or not, Sesshoumaru?" she demanded.

He frowned. "If we're leaving, let it be quickly," he answered gruffly.

"Inuyasha...what's wrong with you? Answer me!" Inuyasha had been standing several feet away from her for some time now. He did not respond to her pleas. "Inuyasha!" she screamed. For some reason, something warned her that she should not try to get closer to him...

She rounded on Naraku. "What have you done to him you ugly son-of-a..." she demanded.

"Hm..." laughed Naraku. This all seems very familiar to me..."

"What?" Kagome gasped. She vaguely remembered something. It was the first time that they had learned of Naraku's true identity....

_"You bastard! You're the cause of this! You turned Kikyou and I against each other!" Inuyasha had screamed. _

_"Let me ask you this, Inuyasha...how is it, then, that the trust between the two of you was so easily broken?" Naraku smirked. _

Kikyou had hidden herself amidst the trees. She could see Naraku, and the girl, Kagome, and Inuyasha. Why weren't they attacking? What was Naraku talking about?

"That won't work on me, Naraku! I know that isn't Inuyasha!" Kagome's voice shook.

He smiled. "How do you know for sure that isn't Inuyasha? You can't tell. You don't want to kill him, do you? I can tell. You love the worthless hanyou, don't you? You will fall as Kikyou did!" he snickered.

Kikyou gasped, thinking momentarily of the day that she had died at the hand of Inuyasha. How could she be sure it was Inuyasha that had killed her? The girl wasn't sure...she would die as Kikyou had perished...

Kikyou's brow furrowed as she studied the terrible scene unfolding before her eyes.

"Wait! Stop!" Sesshoumaru screamed. "Something isn't right! Inuyasha, how the hell did you get so far up front like that?"

"I'm behind you, you idiot," smirked Inuyasha.

Sango gasped. "Then, would somebody mind telling me who that is?" she whispered.

"Oh, no..." Miroku frowned.

"What are you talking about? Let me see!" Inuyasha's jaw nearly fell to the floor. "That's not me! Kagome!" he screamed, racing ahead.

Kagome screamed. "No, Inuyasha!" she cried as he ran towards her. She braced herself for death. Instead of death, she heard a new voice. A very familiar one. The woman screamed.

Kagome opened her eyes. Kikyou lay bleeding at her feet. Kagome dropped to her knees. "Kikyou! You...you saved me?"

"Run, stupid girl! They both still stand! Run!" she gasped once more, and was silent.

Kagome turned. Inuyasha and the others were running out of the forest. Kagome ran for them, followed in swift pursuit by the Inuyasha impersonator.

Sesshoumaru smirked, easily disposing of the imposter. He moved on to Naraku while the others stared, relieved, at Kagome.

"Inuyasha, I..." Kagome began. "Is it really you this time?"

He nodded. "Are you all right?" he whispered.

"I'm...but Kikyou..." Kagome pointed.

"What the hell? What happened?" he demanded.

Kagome took a deep breath. "When...err...you came out of the forest, Naraku began to talk about you and Kikyou...I wasn't sure that it wasn't you...I hesitated. I thought you were going to kill me, but when I opened my eyes, Kikyou was at my feet..."

Inuyasha nodded. A sort of explosion was heard. He cursed. "We have to help Sesshoumaru! Come on!" He turned to Miroku. "Once I get Sesshoumaru out of the way...open up your wind tunnel..."

Miroku nodded. "You sure you don't just want me to suck Sesshoumaru up too?" he said jokingly.

Inuyasha shook his head. "No, not today." He smiled.

"Sesshoumaru, move!" Inuyasha screamed.

The path was cleared, and everyone had gathered behind Miroku. The wind tunnel was open now. Naraku laughed, but soon realized that he was slowly beginning to be pulled in Miroku's direction.

"But...the jewel shards! I am unstoppable!" he screamed.

"_These_ jewel shards?" smirked Inuyasha, holding up the pouch containing the shards from his place behind Miroku. "I believe we tricked you."

"No!" he screamed.

"Monk, close the vortex!" ordered Sesshoumaru. "After all, Naraku does have some real jewel shards! We have to make sure we get the shards! The jewel must be protected!"

Inuyasha stared at his half brother with a look of bewilderment on his face. _Had Sesshoumaru just said that? It couldn't be! Sesshoumaru wouldn't say something like that! He wanted the jewel...but then again, so did I..._

"Earth to Inuyasha! On the count of three, we're all going to attack!" Sesshoumaru yelled.

Inuyasha nodded.

"One..." At the count of one, the group drew their weapons, "two..." Miroku lowered his hand, leaving a bewildered Naraku susceptible to attack. "Three!" Sesshoumaru screamed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: So, how'd you like it? Please review and let me know. If the epilogue isn't up already, it will be very soon! **


	6. Epilogue

**A/N: The epilogue! Of course, you all still don't know whether or not they actually beat Naraku...bwa ha ha. No worries, though. You're going to find out shortly! Hope you like it!**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Missing In Action: Epilogue**

Kagome surveyed the scene before her eyes. Miroku was sprawled out on the grass. He was bleeding from some unknown injury, but he was alive. Sango was leaning over him. She had him wrapped in so tight a hug that Kagome feared she would strangle him to death.

Not far from where she herself was sitting, little Shippo was plucking at pieces of the grass. There was a smile on his face, and a small gash on his head. He waved happily at Kagome, pointed to his little red badge of courage proudly as if to say, "Ha! I'm still alive!" Kagome laughed.

She seemed to be okay. She wasn't much for walking at the moment. There was a gash in her side much like the one she had received from the centipede demon, and her knee was a strange purple color. She did not mind the pain. After all, she was alive, and Naraku was dead, and the jewel shards were safely back in her hands.

"That was so close," she whispered to herself. "It's amazing we're all still here..."

She looked up to see Sesshoumaru standing atop a small hill. He was watching the sunrise. All of his features, which had once scared Kagome, now seemed pacified in the early morning light. She studied him. He appeared to have no external injuries.

Everyone was all right, except....

Kagome limped slowly over to where Inuyasha knelt next to Kikyou. As far as Kagome knew, Kikyou had not spoken since she had told Kagome to run. That had been hours ago....

"Is she all right, Inuyasha?" asked Kagome as gently as she could manage.

"She's still breathing, but it is very faint," he admitted.

Kagome placed her hand on Inuyasha's shoulder. "I'm sorry Inuyasha. If I just done what I knew I could have..."

"It's not your fault, foolish girl..." Kikyou gasped. Inuyasha and Kagome both stared at her.

"But I..." began Kagome.

"No. Do not blame yourself. This was not your doing. I made a choice..." she sighed. "I understood...I sat there watching you...I heard Naraku and all his foolish talk...and I understood. All this time, it had been he, and not Inuyasha...and I had died thinking..." Kikyou groaned.

Kagome's eyes welled up with tears. "Don't speak, Kikyou! I can go fetch Kaede, and she can help you, and then you and Inuyasha can...."

"No!" Kikyou objected loudly, surprising both Inuyasha and Kagome. "No. It is not natural. This is the second time I have been struck down...and it will be the last. Besides..." she stared up at Inuyasha, "I know how you feel now. I couldn't take that away from you. Not after what happened..."

"Huh?" Kagome frowned.

"I noticed it at first when I took Kagome to Naraku. I thought that he would help me to destroy Inuyasha..." she groaned. "I had no intention of giving him the jewel fragments, but Inuyasha was so willing to give everything when he found that Kagome had been taken. I began to understand then..." she paused, taking a deep breath. "Then, as I watched, I saw the same sort of fear in Kagome's eyes. She wouldn't shoot...she would have died right there...the same fate I had to suffer...and I could not allow it to happen again..."

"Kikyou..." smiled Kagome. "Thank you."

Kikyou turned her head to face Inuyasha. "I understand, Inuyasha. It is okay. I'm okay...I have finally found my peace. Now, I want you to find yours."

Inuyasha nodded understandingly. "Thank you, Kikyou," he smiled at her. "Thank you for everything..."

Inuyasha and Kagome stayed with Kikyou until she took her final breath. When she finally died, nearly thirty minutes after her speech, there was no body left to take back to her sister's village. She seemed to have disappeared right before their eyes. Inuyasha frowned, smiled, and then slowly stood up.

"Come on, Kagome. I know a monk that probably needs a hospital right now," he whispered.

Kagome nodded.

The group made its way back to Kaede's village with the good news. The shikon jewel shards, once they were all reunited, reformed to become the beautiful jewel they had once been.

Kagome carefully placed the newly reformed jewel around her neck.

"Inuyasha..." she called.

"Huh?"

"Come here," she smiled. He did. "I think it's time to take this off now..." She carefully removed the purple prayer beads that had been around his neck for so long.

"Kagome?" he smiled. "Thanks."

He stared at the jewel. "Lady Kaede...what happens to the jewel once it has been used?" he asked out loud.

"Well, child...you saw how much power just the shards had. The power of the jewel never really dies out. Why do you ask?"

"I think I have an idea..." he smiled.

"Inuyasha!" growled Sango from the corner of the room. "You'd better not do anything stupid after we put our necks out on the chopping block like that! I'd have to kill you!"

"It's nothing like that," he smiled. "But I believe I want to talk to Kagome's family first."

Kagome blushed. "About what?" she demanded.

It had been two years since Kagome had first gone down the well into feudal Japan, and nearly five months since Kikyou snatched her out of her room. Kagome, however, was not as glad to return home as she thought she'd be. Going home meant leaving Inuyasha...

"We've done what we set out to do," Inuyasha was explaining to her family. Kagome was in a daze. "But there is something I want to request of you..."

Kagome looked up and into Inuyasha's eyes. What crazy ideas could he possibly have floating around in his head? She was suddenly more interested in the conversation.

Inuyasha took a deep breath. "I plan on using the jewel to..."

_Oh no! Here it comes! My grandfather is going to have a stroke!_

"To become full human." Inuyasha finished, and Kagome nearly fell out of her chair.

"And why, boy, are you telling us this?" asked her grandfather.

Inuyasha shrugged. "I wanted your permission to bring Kagome back with me. Lady Kaede is an old woman now...she will not be able to watch over the jewel for long. Nature has taken its course on her...and the village will need someone there..."

"Inuyasha!" Kagome gasped. "I can not possibly take Lady Kaede's place! I'm not qualified for such a position!"

"I'd say you're more than qualified if you are willing," he smiled. "I have already spoken to Lady Kaede, and she believes this to be so..."

Kagome's mother blinked. "Back with you? To feudal Japan?" she gulped. "We'd have to come, too!"

Kagome's eyes bulged from her head. They were going to let her go back!

"Can we bring Buyo?" asked her little brother.

Inuyasha nodded.

Kagome and her family followed Inuyasha back down the well, taking the jewel with them. Later that very week, Inuyasha finally used the jewel to do as he'd promised. Lady Kaede, having lived to see Naraku finally destroyed, died later that year, passing her staff of responsibility on to Kagome.

Kagome's grandfather became fast friends with Miroku, who now had a daughter of his own. He seemed to loose his perverse nature after the birth of his daughter, whom Sango had insisted they name Kikyou. Little Kikyou made a fast playmate of the fox demon, Shippo, who came to live in the village shortly before the death of Lady Kaede.

Kagome's grandfather absorbed himself in his ever-constant pursuit of knowledge, quickly becoming a favorite among the village children for his wild stories.

"That forest has a great and mysterious history..." he would begin.

As for Sesshoumaru, he appeared every so often in the village, followed closely by the little girl Rin, who, if we should be frank, was not so little anymore. As the years passed, he seemed to have calmed down. The defeat of Naraku had released everyone of a huge threat, and lifted a huge weight off of the demon's shoulders.

It is safe to say, for those of us who will speculate on the matter, that everyone lived happily ever after. Naraku was gone, and with him, the swarms of demons after the jewel seemed to dissipate as well. Kagome, however, was always on her guard, lest the threat should ever return...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Well, what can I say? That's the end and I hope you liked it. Kind of left it hanging open, didn't I...but don't expect a sequel from this particular story...I don't plan on making one. However, I do have another story I am working on (for those of you that care). As to this one, please review and let me know what you think!**


	7. The Part AFTER The Epilogue

**A/N: All right...so I lied. The epilogue wasn't really the epilogue in Missing In Action. Truth is, I have received several requests to continue the story, which I have decided to do. However, the way I want to continue it will end up spinning it off into a sequel...so I just wanted to warn you all about that! Warning number two...this one will be long, but you should be able to figure it out! Hope you like it! Read and review please!**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Missing in Action**

**The Part After The 'Epilogue'**

"Kikyou...don't run off into the forest like that. It isn't safe..." Sango warned her small daughter. "You should stay safely within the village where everyone can keep an eye on you..."

Little Kikyou nodded. "Yes, mommy, but I was just going to go play with the little boy. I thought you said the demons were gone, mommy? Isn't it safe to go play?" she asked.

"Little boy? What little boy?" asked Sango suspiciously.

Kikyou pointed. "The little boy from the forest, mommy. He wants me to come play with him..."

Sango's eyes widened. "A little boy...from the forest?" she whispered. "Miroku!"

"Yes?" he poked his head out the door.

"Your daughter says there is a little boy in the forest who wants to play with her. Have you seen anyone?" she waited, and he shook his head. "What about any nomads? Herders? Anything?"

He shook his head. "No one, Sango." He repeated.

Kikyou frowned. "Can you describe him to us, sweetie?" asked her mother.

Little Kikyou began her description. The farther she got into detail, the more Sango's eyes widened. Miroku looked very disturbed. Sango gasped, nearly falling into him as her daughter spoke. She was describing someone very dear to her...someone who had been gone for a while. Kikyou did not know him. He had died before she could get to know him...

"What was his name?" whispered Miroku, asking the question Sango could not bear to utter.

Kikyou looked as if she was thinking very hard. "Kohaku...I think." She said finally, with a nod.

Sango fell. "Miroku...oh god...you don't think...it's not possible...five years...." Her words were jumbled, her speech was broken, and all color had drained from her face.

"Calm down, Sango. Kikyou, go inside." He ordered.

"She _can't_ have been describing the same person," Inuyasha shook his head. "That's impossible. It's been five years...." Although he was saying this to convince the others, he looked quite fearful of what Sango had said.

Kagome frowned. "It doesn't sound too good, Inuyasha. Something is wrong." She turned to Miroku. "Are you feeling all right? How is your hand?" she asked.

Miroku jumped. He'd almost forgotten about the curse. Slowly, he turned his hand over. _There isn't going to be anything there! That would mean that..._He gasped as he stared at his hand. The wind tunnel itself had not yet fully appeared, but a dark shadow was on his hand that had not been there before. The last time he had seen such a sight was right before the wind tunnel had disappeared. He ran back to his home, grabbed his prayer beads, and ran back out.

"It can't be..." he whispered. "The curse is returning..."

Kagome's mother had overheard the conversation. "What does he mean, dear?" she asked.

Kagome rounded, frightened, on her mother. "Mamma, take Souta and grandpa inside, and keep them there. Do you understand? Go inside now! It is dangerous out here!" She turned back to the others. "We have to get the jewel...and we're going to have to fight again..." she nodded. "We can't let him have the jewel, especially in its completed form, and we can't let him near the village and all these innocent people..."

"Err...Kagome..." Shippo was pointing up, at Inuyasha.

"What?" he smirked at the small fox demon.

Kagome gasped. "Inuyasha! Your _hair_! Your _ears_! You're turning back to a Youkai!" she yelped.

"What?" he growled. "But how can that be? We have the jewel! It's been right there around your neck this whole time! Never once have I seen it leave!" he whined.

"Actually...there was one time, about three weeks ago. It was the day Kagome left the village. Rather than travel with the jewel..." Shippo began.

Kagome gasped. "I left it in the temple!" she realized. "Shippo...think back. When I was gone, was there anyone in the village that you had not seen before? A stranger?"

Shippo shook his head. "I don't think so. Me and Kirara stood outside the temple guarding the jewel the whole time you were gone..."

Miroku rubbed his chin in thought. "Let me see the jewel, Kagome..." he nodded.

"Why?" she asked, clutching it worriedly.

"We're going to break it. This way, we can at least hope to keep most of the demons away from the village, and we can ensure that Naraku, if he has indeed returned, will not have it..."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Priestess Kagome! One of the villagers has injured himself! He needs your care quickly!" one of the older men informed her.

Kagome nodded, following the man to his home. "Is this the man that is hurt?" she asked. "How did he injure himself?"

"I found him in the forest like that, Milady," the old man explained. "I brought him back so that you could tend to his wounds..."

"You found him in the _forest_? And you brought him_ into_ the village! You idiot!" she yelped. "Do you realize what has happened recently, and how dangerous your actions could have been?"

But the man appeared speechless. He was staring at the person behind Kagome, who had risen, and was laughing as if he was a madman. "I didn't realize I was so predictable, young priestess..." he smirked.

"Who are you?" demanded Kagome, stepping in front of the old man. Her voice shook.

"I should think you would know who I am. You killed me, after all." He laughed.

She gasped. "Nara..."

He had her by the throat. "Give me the jewel, and I was thinking about letting you live..." he smiled evilly.

Kagome shook her head. "No!" she coughed. "You will never know the whereabouts of the jewel! I will die first!"

"That can easily be arranged!" he threatened, but dropped her only seconds later.

She coughed violently. Standing between her and Naraku was Inuyasha, his sword unsheathed. "Inuyasha...it's Naraku..." she whispered.

"I know." He nodded. "I could smell his foul scent from a mile away..."

"Inuyasha...the half breed...back to your old self again, I see..." Naraku laughed. He did not back down.

"Aren't we all?" Miroku, red in the face, calmly entered the room.

Naraku nodded, and again smiled. "Where is the jewel?" he asked.

"You're a bit outnumbered to be asking stupid questions," Inuyasha warned him.

Miroku nodded his agreement. "You won't find it, anyway. I suggest you leave, before I make sure that you're gone for good..." he threatened.

Naraku cackled, throwing his head back. "I won't find it?" he laughed. "That does sound interesting! Here's something else that sounds interesting..." He paused. Miroku gasped, as if he knew what the demon was about to say.

"Sango..." frowned Inuyasha.

"Until I have what _I_ want, _your_ _daughter_ is mine..." he nodded, "...although she does seem like such a useless little creature. Kohaku could at least yield a weapon. You have gone easy on her. She may not be very useful to me..."

Miroku did not blink. He pulled on the prayer beads binding his cursed hand. "Return her to normal, or I swear, I'll..."

"You will do nothing! You wouldn't risk killing everyone else in the process! You have feelings...human emotions...you are useless!" Naraku spat. "You know what I want..." With that, he disappeared.

Miroku ran to his home. Sango was on the floor, bleeding badly. Kikyou was nowhere to be seen. He dropped to his knees next to his wife.

"He took her...he's taken everyone I love from me..." Sango was sobbing.

Miroku frowned, and carefully lifted Sango. "I'm still here..." he sighed. "And come hell or high water, we will get Kikyou back."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome frowned deeply. "Inuyasha...I...I couldn't stop him. And now he's taken Kikyou. I feel so guilty...I didn't do anything..."

"What could you have done?" he whispered.

Kagome just shook her head.

Shippo pulled on her pant leg. "Kagome, how many jewel shards do we have?"

"There were five around the village," Kagome frowned, wiping away a stray tear.

"Why don't we leave the village, then? If we leave, we take the threat away from the village, and we can hunt down Naraku and Little Kikyou without worrying about everyone here..." Shippo suggested.

"Just what I was thinking..." nodded Inuyasha.

"We're coming," groaned Sango. Miroku was holding her up.

Kagome wrapped her in a hug. "Sango.... I am sorry I wasn't able to do more. We are going to find her. Don't worry..." she smiled.

"I know. And we're going to kick Naraku's ass, right?"

"Of course..." nodded Inuyasha, placing his hand on Kagome's shoulder.

"We'll leave in the morning," Kagome smiled. "Tonight, you need your rest..."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Miroku and Sango had left, Kagome dropped to her knees and sobbed. Inuyasha joined her on the floor. "I thought we went over this already? You can't blame yourself for something that you can't control..."

"I know, Inuyasha...but they are in so much pain. What if what happened to Kohaku happens to Kikyou? I don't think Sango could handle that, Inuyasha..."

"But you're going to be there for her, right? Together, we're going to take him down, and this time, we'll make sure he won't ever be able to come back..."

"Inuyasha..." Kagome stared at him.

"Hm?" he asked.

"...I...I love you..."

He laughed, and she immediately looked as if she were going to kill him.

"Sorry!" he threw his hands up as if to surrender. "I didn't mean to laugh...I do that when I get nervous...I just...I wasn't expecting you to say that. It was awkwardly timed, is all ... "

"_So_? I'm pouring my heart out to you and you're _laughing_ at me?" she frowned.

"No! Kagome...don't you see...I feel the same way. I always have. Knowing that you feel the way I do only gives me more of a reason to pound Naraku's ugly face into the ground..."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You sure you'll be all right for tomorrow?" asked Miroku.

"I'm fine. Quit asking or I might hurt you," Sango growled.

He sighed. "I'm just worried, is all...about you, about Kikyou...."

"Seems like we have a lot to worry about, huh?" smirked Sango. "I refuse to let Naraku do to Kikyou what he did to my brother..."

"I know, Sango." Miroku nodded. "We won't let him."

"It's not _'we won't'_, Miroku. We can't. It will not happen." she corrected him sternly.

He nodded, glanced at his staff, and stared at his cursed hand. "If I have anything to do with it, he won't even get the chance. I promise that...."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: I'm hoping you all figured out what I was doing with the character switching thing! Hope you liked this too! Please review! The sequel should inevitably be out very soon! **


End file.
